Virtualization may enable multiple operating systems to run on one physical host computer. The number of virtual machines (VMs) per physical host computer has seen an increase in recent times with the advent of powerful hardware. As hardware becomes even more powerful, higher consolidation ratios of VMs on a host computer may be expected. As higher workloads are being consolidated in a host computer, the advantage a customer/user has may directly be proportional to the workloads and/or the number of applications being involved.
FIG. 1 shows a virtual machine (VM) system 100 including a cluster of three host computers (host computer 108, host computer 112, and host computer 116) as an example. The host computers (108, 112, and 116) may be individually interfaced with a number of VMs (1101, 1102, 1103 . . . 110N, 1141, 1142, 1143 . . . 114N, and 1181, 1182, 1183 . . . 118N respectively) to form host system 1 102, host system 2 104, and host system 3 106. When the load on the host computer 108 is high and host computer 112 in the cluster does not have any load whatsoever or is unused, a portion of the load on the host computer 108 may be distributed to host computer 112. Thus, loads on host computers (108, 112, and 116) may be distributed across one another to achieve high consolidation on each host computer (108, 112, and 116). The VM system 100 may have a management console 120 to provide a user 124 interface to the cluster through a network 122.